eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:An Audience with Aaryonar
The edits on 4/16/07 by the anonymous user at IP 66.100.35.108 incorrectly stated that the real first step wasn't listed. It is, in the section at the beginning of the quest called "Starting the Quest." I've reverted those edits back to the previous version. --Kodia, EQ2 Admin The first step is completely wrong in terms of the location of the dragon head. The correct dragon head is located at eye level in the room found by climbing the wall right behind where Ironfang spawns to the next level, in the room with all of the moving elevators, the see-through named mob and all of the ghosts. While there is a dragon head that you can mouse over at the location currently stated in the quest guide, it is not the one needed to start this part of claymore. Sorry for the vagueness--but I did not write down locations and names of the mobs at the time because my group was splitting up. Will post more info later -- I just wanted to give a heads up on the veracity of the first step as listed. --- Permafrost Guardian renaming Title of quest should be renamed to: An Audience with Aaryonar So that it can directly link from ProfitUI reborn :) :normally, changing the name would be a simple "move" command, but this page is linked to on alot of other things. for now, i've setup a redirect from that "An Audience with Aaryonar" to "Audience with Aaryonar". someone (if they have time) can go through all the pages that link to this one, and change them to add "An" and THEN move this to the other name --UberFuzzy 03:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::after checking with some people ingame, they tell me the quest is correctly spelled here, with NO leading "An". i'm going to leave the redirect inplace tho, since soe like to diddle with things. if you can screenshot the entry in your log with it spelled with the "An", and crop that part out and post it, i'll personally make all the changes to make IT the new permanent page, with this one being the legacy redirect. --UberFuzzy 05:22, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :::I'll be doing this quest shortly (hopefully) and can verify the name. It looks like these quests are linked by a lot more pages than they actually are. Truthfully, though, there are only 4 pages that would need to be changed: the preceding quest, the following quest, Claymore Timeline, and Template: Claymore Timeline. I've had to move a couple of the quests already. --Sage Locano Aredium of Antonia Bayle (talk/ /images) 12:44, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :::The quest is called 'An Audience with Aaryonar' in-game. I will move the pages accordingly shortly. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 17:36, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Move completed. --Sage Locano Aredium (talk/contribs) 07:15, 6 January 2008 (UTC) As of 4/24/08, The Enmity has an agro range that covers almost the entire platform, and once killed, you must wait for the "Encounter" to reset, which took aproximately a half hour for me, and in the end, made no difference if I had cleared the other defenders or not, because I still had to body pull him from around the other defenders. Someone should confirm wether this is true or not, and edit the page accordingly. Reverendpaqo 20:34, 24 April 2008 (UTC) The location of the bust that starts this quest is -43.50, 141.71, 43.10 It's on the floor above where Skylord Spawns, take an elevator to get there. Pouncer 'Find the 2 golden feathers from Aviak Felines. (This was a rare update for me.)' Feathers When I tried this on the 24th September 2019, the first two of these mobs I killed both gave me the update. Saw-lau (talk) 22:47, September 24, 2019 (UTC)